Unlikely Future
by KillerGoldfish
Summary: All Hinata wants to do is make herself stronger and keep up her job as a waitress. But when she visits a fortune teller could all of her dreams go crashing down? Or will a new, unlikely path arise?
1. Chapter 1

I really love the Hinata Kisame pairing. So I guess I'm going to try to write a story. I'm really going to try and keep[ up with adding chapters but it might get slower once school starts back up :p I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. But we all wish we did (Because then we'd be freakin rich and who-knows-what would happen to the series, lol)

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

September 23, -Dear Journal,

The future is unpredictable. I guess that's why we, as a people are so intrigued by the possibility of learning what lay before us in the future. But I guess that's human nature. To try to overcome the impossible. Except that's the point. It's impossible. Today Sakura and Ino are dragging me along to go see a fortune teller after work. They are so excited, but I couldn't care less. I guess I'm just a bore really. Maybe I just need to live a little. Maybe then I can become the person I want to be. Maybe I can be like them. Be the strong and confident shinobi that I was trained to be. But my first step is to have fun and live a little. Starting with the fortune teller. I mean, what's the risk?

-Hinata

The chime of the bell on the door alerted my attention as a customer came in. I shut my small journal and shoved it inside a pocket on my apron. I smiled warmly as I greeted Choji

"Hey Choji, our first customer of the day as usual. Would you like to sit in your usual spot?" He chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, while tint of pink lightened his round cheeks."Good to see you too Hina. Actually I was thinking about having a window seat today. I'm sorta waiting on someone." "Oh?" Hinata questioned. Choji was a regular at the restaurant/tavern she worked at, and he always came in at the same time, 6:06 only six minutes after they had just opened, and he always sat at the same booth, booth number 7 at the end of the restaurant area in the coroner. So this had come as a surprise to Hinata. She looked at his appearance, he did dress a little nicer than usual today. He wore the same black pants and his standard ninja sandals, but wore a clean red shirt and his usually wild hair look like it had been brushed down to a somewhat tamer level.

"Yeah I'm meeting a girl here," he told me as I sat him at a table for two that was comfortably located in the warm sun. "That's great Choji! She must be something" I smiled at the thought. His blush deepened and he smiled brightly "She sure is." After we talked a little bit I went back to the kitchen to get him a drink, seeing as he insisted not ordering until she arrived. I couldn't help but feel excited for Choji, but a small pang went off somewhere deep in my heart. I had still yet to even find a guy remotely interested in my, nevermind go on a date. But I pushed the negative thoughts away and put on a cheerful face, I would not feel sorry for myself, I would not turn back into that weak, scared, little girl that I used to be.

"Hinata, hurry up! More people are arriving!" Sakura chided me as she rushed past me towards the kitchen with an order. I looked at my watch. Yep, 7:00, the breakfast mob was soon to come. I picked up my notepad and a pen, composed myself, and quickly left the kitchen to serve people.

I sat ungracefully on the hard barstool and rubbed my sore feet. They never said success came easily. As backbreaking as this job was I had to love it. Ah, the life of a waitress. The Konoha Circle was one of the best places for a waitress to work. It was probably the most extraordinary restaurant in Konoha actually. From 6:00 am to 8:30 pm the downstairs area was a quaint little restaurant which served breakfast, lunch, and even dinner. While from 8:30 pm till around 4:00 am, the upstairs area turned into a bar and the downstairs into a night club. It was quite amazing actually. Thankfully today was Ino's birthday and she convinced our boss to let myself, her, and Sakura take the night shift off. I still don't know weather that is a good or bad thing yet. Ino walked into the kitchen and sighed loudly as she stretched her muscles "I thought that 8:30 would never come!" "You don't know the half of it, this job is almost worse than an A class mission!" exclaimed Sakura as she hung up her waist apron on a hook "This one guy totally kept trying to hit on me, I thought I'd have to fight him off!" Ino laughed at that "Sakura that happens almost everyday with me, you just have to get used to it" she winked at her pink haired friend.

"Don't even start with me Ino-pig" Sakura said distastefully, resorting to their old childhood nicknames. "Uh uh. Did you forget dear Sakura, that today is _my_ birthday. And I got you half the day off" Ino said wagging her finger in Sakura's face. I still have no idea if they are friends or mortal enemies. Perhaps both.

I quickly stood up, trying to avoid an earsplitting fight between the two. "Come on guys, we don't want to be late for out appointment with Madame Maeko!" That seemed to halt the oncoming storm. "That's right," Ino said as she threw her purse over she shoulder and grabbed Sakura and me but the hand, forcefully dragging us out of the building. "I heard Madame Maeko is one of the most famous fortune tellers in the known world!" she exclaimed as we walked though the crowded streets of Konoha. Sakura let out a laugh "Pssh! That stuff is just crap, it's all a scam." Ino pouted but her confidence never faltered. "Most of then yes, but Madame Maeko, no. I heard she predicted that this old homeless mad was going to become rich and fall madly in love, and guess what? He did! Only he became rich in memories as fell madly in love with his childhood sweetheart!" I almost felt like puking. "Ino, that sounds a bit far fetched." I said timidly. She huffed "You guys just don't know how to have fun" Before me or Sakura could contradict Ino's statement we arrived at a small apartment-like building. The door in front of us had to be at least 9 feet tall and was a striking turquoise blue, even in the sunset light. It had no doorknob, only an ornate brass knocker that took shape of a distorted demons head. A shiver trailed up my spine as I stared at the sign above the door "Emporium Of Wonder's and Secrets" it read in an elegant writing with strange symbols and markings etched around it. "Calm yourself Hinata, you are strong and brave. Calm yourself" I reassured myself..

Ino slowly reached for the knocker but before she even had the chance to use it, the quickly door swung open. Electing a small skrech from all of us. An only wrinkley lady smiled at toothy grin at us, obviously delighted with our reactions. "Welcome Children," She spoke in an supriseingly silky accent "You are here to learn the future, no?" Ino, the first to recover from her shock eagerly awnserd her "Yes Madame Maeko! We have!" Ino turned her head back towards us giving us a cold glare, and we shook out heads in an excited fashion also. Madame Maeko stood aside and streched her arm towards the dark room before us. "Then come my children, welcome to my home." And we made our way shakely inside the foutune tellers sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I really got into this chapter. At first I wasn't sure if this was going to be a romantic-comedy, or a romantic-drama. I'm leaning more towards drama now. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but I'm really trying to give them a new outlook on life. (Mostly hinata) I do not own Naruto or any characters :p Sad..

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

We sat down on colorful plush pillows and looked at the room around us in wonder. Incense filled our nostrils and bright patterns and designs covered the walls. Various knickknacks were scattered around the room, and I immediately was intrigued by a small silver elephant in between two large book. It was staring strait at me, its' two large round eyes and long twisting trunk. It reminded me of a time long ago when I was a little girl with my father...

_' "Look at them daddy!" A little Hinata cried out at her father as she watched the magnificent creatures pass by them. Hyuga Hiashi looked down at his daughter. The animals had her full attention, her eyes wide with amazement and wonder. The man trying to sell him the animals obviously took notice of Hinata's fascination. However Hiashi knew this was no place for Elephants and the exotic creatures would most likely die within a few months. So he passed by the salesman offer. Hinata had looked disparate and heartbroken as she watched the powerful animals leave. That night Hinata had cried herself to sleep, knowing she'd never see such an amazing creature like that ever again; and she dreamed of elephants all night long. The next morning Hinata awoke with a surprise. Staring at her was two large round eyes and a soft pink trunk. She sat up in surprise and stared in glee at the small stuffed animal. It was an elephant. She carried it around with her wherever she went. That is until the elders decided that an heiress to the Hyuga clan should not have such a trivial thing around her and took it from her, never to be seen again.'_

Hinata frowned at the elephant staring back at her. That was the only nice thing her father had truly done for her. That was before he considered her weak. She could feel her eyes begin to sting and she shoved the memory from her mind.

Madame Maeko clapped her hands together, startling the girls from their amazement. "Now what have we come to Made Maeko for? A tarot card reading? Palm reading? Perhaps a look inside my magic mirror?" Ino spoke up immediately "Oh, me first! I think I would like for you to read my palm!" The Madame smiled softly and took out a small purse from inside her sleeves. _'Of course'_- Hinata thought _'-nothing comes free_'. We all placed our money inside the small purse and it disappeared inside her sleeves once more. She took Ino's hand inside her own and began to look at it intently

"Ahhh." She said knowingly "Pointed hands. You appreciate art and beauty. And take pride in makeup and hairstyling." Ino gasped and Hinata sighed inwardly _'anyone could tell that from just meeting Ino' _Hinata said to herself.

"You are quite impulsive and that sometimes leads to carelessness." This comment make myself and Sakura giggle at Ino's reaction of befuddlement. "Now onto the palm lines. You have a life tended to be controlled by others. You have a love for adventure and live life to the fullest. And you have a great deal of luck with you. Your love line tells that have a many love interests but none have been very serious so far. Your health problems tend to be related to stress or nervousness. And the fate line indicates that you will successfully change your job in your middle years..."

The madam gave Ino's hand a pat and sat it back down. Ino looked worriedly down at her hands, inspecting them as if she could tell what they meant. "Who is next then?" She looked around at us and stared at Sakura "How about you?"

Sakura smiled weakly but gave her hand to Maeko to read. "You have square hands. Very down to earth and practical." Sakura smiled at this "Oh, and you are quite independent one aren't you?" Maeko traced Sakura's palm lines now "You have great strength and enthusiasm. And your head line shows a great mental achievement." Sakura felt proud now, and Ino could only gape at her readings. I tried my hardest to stifle my laughter. "But, you tend to give your heart easily away darling. Need to keep a close eye there" She tapped Sakura's palm and returned her hand back to her.

Now they were all staring at me. I gave a little sigh and gave Madame Maeko my hand. She didn't speak for a long time. She just kept staring and brushing her thumb over my hand, looking intently at it, as if looking at a puzzle.

ddenly she looked back up at me, her brilliant green eyes piercing though my soul. "You are quite intuitive and creative. But you tend to let others have a say over you" She told me, never once looking back down at my hands. "Your life line tells me that you will need protection at a time in your life, this will be a great Turing point. You are also a deep thinker, but you have a cautious and fearful look towards your childhood..." She trailed off there. Still grasping my hands and searching my soul. I felt uneasy "There is a death-" She began to say "A death of an important loved one. And at last.." She is squeezing my hand hard now, I can feel sweat beads forming on my forehead "...your Fate line has foreshadowed when your destiny will be opposed by many others and you will have to make a great decision that will change your life dramatically.

I have a ton of ideas now! Ooooooh, I'm excited! C:

I would really appreciate reviews and I'll try to awnser back as soon as I can. I really hope I can keep up writing this one too. Wish me luck! (Dude it's like 6:11 am and I havent slept all night...wow, not again)


End file.
